Enter the CyberAgents
by TheWriter22
Summary: A woman shows up at Hank's door seven months after his father's death, her relationship to Cotton surprises Hank but is she telling the truth or is she hiding something. Meanwhile people are disappearing from the streets of Arlen and soon it's up to Hank, his friends, the mysterious woman, and a alien in a blue box to figure out why. Also a crossover with Doctor Who.(Story Updated)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill, that belongs to Mike Judge and Greg Daniels, or the Avengers, that belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee, or Doctor Who, that is the property of the BBC. This is a non-profit story that I'm writing for fun, one that I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

Some say they would love to go out and have an adventure of a life time, others would rather stay home and have a normal life, well this is a story about how life can change for one man with a simple knock at the door. Before we get to that let's us go back to the beginning where one horrible tragedy will be the start of a fantastic adventure.

This adventure begins on a Friday night in June in a small town in Texas called Arlen. The temperature was well into the low hundreds making most people stay indoors but that's not the case for one group of people entering a warehouse, they're were twelve of them, seven men and five woman all wearing black suits and ties along with a 9mm in their hands. Then a man entered the building, by the outfit he was wearing you could tell that he worked there.

"What are you doing?" the man shouted

"Please, sir we need you to leave the premises now." a voice said from behind him

The man turned to see a the person was a man standing at 5'10 with short blond hair and unlike the other members in the group that came in before, the guy's jacket, shirt, pants, shoes, and gloves were black and on the side of the man's left shoulder was a patch that had a picture of some type of bird with a shield in the middle. He was also carrying a long metal carrying case in his right hand that he placed on the ground.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Clint Barton," the man introduced himself, "again I need you to leave."

"Why do I need to leave, I run this warehouse."

"Apparently you're not very observant when it comes to inventory because for the pass few weeks there's been multiple unscheduled deliveries to this warehouse, so these agents are having a look around."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Right at that moment a call came in for Barton on his radio.

"Agent Barton," one of the other agents called out, "you might want to come look at this."

"I'm on my way."

Barton headed towards area where the agent was at along with the warehouse manager right behind him. They soon reached the agent who was staring at over a dozen large metal containers.

'What do you got, Miller?" Barton asked

"You know how for the last couple of weeks we've picked up these weird readings?" Miller asked

"Yeah, we manage to track them for a short period before they vanished." Barton replied

"It looks like we found them for these containers are giving off the same signal."

"May someone please tell me what you are doing here and where exactly those containers came from?"

"What's you're name?" Barton asked

"Walter." the man informed

"Okay, Walter, we were giving information about several huge container filled with high-tech weapons being shipped across the country arming small but dangerous criminal organizations."

"There's no criminals gangs in this town." Walter informed

"Good to hear but we need to check inside those containers anyways."

"You'll need to ask the guy who owns this warehouse."

"Who owns this place?"

"His name is M.F. Thatherton, he also owns Thatherton Fuels but recently bought this place for some reason."

"Well if we find anything suspicious inside I'll go have a talk with Mr. Thatherton."

Barton looked over at Miller and gave them the okay to open up the crate. One of the other agents handed Miller a pair of bolt cutters and with caution he carefully cut off the container's lock then slowly opened the door to see many layers of plastic sheets attached to the floor, ceiling, and walls of the box.

"Permission to go inside?" Miller spoke up asking for orders

"Be careful." Barton said granting permission

Miller walked inside with his gun in hand, he ripped off layer and layer of plastic as he made his way to the back of the container as Barton and the other agents plus Walter stood outside waiting for Miller to report in.

"I don't see anything," Miller shouted, "it's nothing but…..hold on I see something."

"Walter," Barton addressed, "go back to the main door and grab me the case I brought in then I want you to get the hell out of here."

Without saying a word Walter ran back to the entrance, grabbed the case, brought it back to Barton, and then like he order he got out of there.

"Civilian cleared." one of the other agents informed

Barton bent down, opened up the case and took out not a gun but a collapsible bow along with a quiver filled with arrows that he quickly put on.

"OH MY GOD!" Miller shouted from the inside

The next sound they heard was of Miller screaming and the sound of electrical buzzing.

"MILLER," Barton shouted before looking back at the other agents, "get ready, something is about to come out and play."

That moment they began to hear the sound of footsteps from inside the container along with the sound of plastic being ripped apart.

"Here they come."

The footsteps got closer and soon they saw the silhouettes of the enemy and right away the agents could tell that they were not human. Barton aimed his bow then fired and arrow that pierced through the plastic but not the intended target.

"Damn."

Suddenly the last sheet of plastic got ripped off and the agents began to fire their weapons at the unknown enemies. The figures returned fired with a series of laser blast that struck four of the agents who screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. Barton ran over to one of the fallen agents which after he checked their pulse assumed like them the other agents were dead. The enemy step out of the container and for the first time Barton and the remaining agents got a good look at them. They were tall, silver, metal robots with an emotionless look on their faces. The agents backed up while keeping their weapons pointed at the robots.

"Identify yourselves." Barton demanded

"You will be like us." one of the robots spoke in a terrifying robotic monotone voice ignoring Barton's question

"What if we refuse?"

The robot lifted up his right arm and a small laser gun emerged from the side then fired a shot at one of the agents next to Barton who was dead before they hit the ground.

"Then you shall be deleted."

On commanded the agents fired their weapons which to their surprise weren't doing any damage, Barton on the other hand knew exactly what to do, so with a quick hand he reached into his quiver, grabbed an arrow and reloaded his bow then shot the arrow at the first robot who somehow managed to catch it.

"Your inferior weapons can not harm us."

"Then this will come as a shock to you." Barton smirked as he pressed a button on his bow that caused the arrow the robot was holding to let out a powerful electrical discharge

The robot groaned in pain as it fell to the ground, Barton and the other agents took this time to make a run for it while trying to keep the other robots at bay. Barton and the agents took cover behind some crates, he quickly stuck his head out and saw that more robots coming out of the container meaning that they were facing up to eight robots minus the one he killed. Barton grabbed his radio and pressed the button to call for help.

"Fury, it's Barton, we need back up," he shouted into radio, "we have nine hostile robots approaching us, we got six agents down, repeat, we got six agents down and robots approaching."

He placed his radio on the ground and once again reloaded his bow, he took a deep breath before standing up and stepping out from behind the crate and fired the arrow into the eye of a nearby robot and just like before the target got electrocuted. He went to reload his bow again but something crossed his mind.

"_I only got one of those arrows left," _he thought, _"I got to think of another way to fight them."_

Barton's thoughts got interrupted as the agent standing only seven feet from him got shot by one of the robots who had come from around the side for a sneak attack. He looked around to see that only him and two other agents were alive. When he turned back the robot was standing only a few feet from him.

"You are no match for us." the robot informed

"I can see that, Tin Man," Barton joked as he reloaded his bow, "but that's not going to stop me from trying."

"_Barton, it's Fury, do you read me?" _

The voice got the robot's attention who figured out that it was coming from the radio and without hesitation destroyed it with a blast from its laser.

"No one can help you now."

"Then it looks like I'll have to defeat you myself."

Barton smiled as he fired his arrow at the robot who like the first robot caught it but this time the robot snapped the arrow in two which caught Barton off guard long enough for the robot was able to grab him by the throat and slam him into the crate causing him to drop his bow in the process. He struggled to get out of the robot's grasp but the machine was stronger and it looked Barton in the eyes with its own black, emotionless, robotic ones.

"You shall be upgraded." it informed

"Into what, exactly?"Barton asked knowing the answer

"You will become just like us."

* * *

**I hope Barton gets out of this one but I'm afraid we won't know for a while. Now this story will take place in an alternate universe set during the summer after Cotton Hill died in King of the Hill and during when the 10th Doctor was traveling by himself after the fourth series (season). Stay Tuned**


	2. Meet Maria

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill, Marvel, or Doctor Who.**

* * *

It was an average Monday morning at the Hill house, Hank was in the living room by the front door with his son, Bobby, they were saying goodbye to his wife, Peggy who was going on a week-long trip to a spa with her friends Nancy and Minh. Peggy became emotional as she grabbed Bobby and hugged him tight.

"Oh, my sweet boy," Peggy said, "don't worry, I'll be back on Friday."

"Come on, mom," Bobby begged as he tried to escape the hug, "I'll be fine."

Hank came to Bobby's rescue as he gently pulled him away from Peggy.

"So, I looked over this list of emergency contacts you gave me and I noticed that you wrote down a number for a place called Damon's Spa & Resort."

"Yeah, that's the place that just opened," Peggy informed, "we're going to stay there the week."

"Can't you just get a hotel?"

"Hank, they were nice enough to send us that coupon for a free visit and I'm not going to blow it by spending over two hundreds dollars on some stupid hotel."

"I know it's because that spa propane powered."

"You love propane, hell your birthday cake last year was shape like a propane tank."

"I do love propane but not propane from Thatherton Fuels," Hank explained, "the bastard stole that account right from under us."

"Will it make you feel better if I promise not to use their hot tubs, whirlpools are anything heated by propane."

"A bit."

Peggy smiled as she kissed him and Bobby goodbye.

"Take a good look for the next time you see me I'll be a completely different person."

"I wish I was going," Bobby said, "a massage sounds really good."

Hank rolled his eyes before picking up Peggy's suitcases.

"Careful, Hank, my Boggle set is in there."

"You're taking Boggle?"

"I need to have something to do at night."

Peggy turned around and reached for the doorknob, when she opened the door to everyone's surprise there was a woman standing there. She was 5'9 with short black hair, brown eyes, and was wear a red light jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white shoes. In her left hand as a large manila envelope and on the ground were two suitcases along with a large bag that she carried around her shoulder. The Hills and the woman stared at each other for a few minutes until the sound of a car pulling up broke the silence. They looked to see Nancy in the driver's seat and Minh sitting next to her waving at Peggy.

"That's Nancy." Peggy said before grabbing the suitcases from Hank and walking out the door to the car

They all watched as Peggy got to the car, put her luggage in the truck, get in the car, and watched it as it drove off. Hank's attention returned to the woman standing at his door.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "my wife Peggy is going to that new spa that opened up outside of town."

"That's okay," the woman said as she opened up the envelope, "are you Hank Rutherford Hill?"

"Yes." Hank answered slowly

"The son of Cotton Hill."

Hank stared at the woman why did she want to know if Cotton was his father, he's been dead for seven months what did she want with him that is when something crossed his mind.

"Oh god, what did he do."

"Nothing, nothing bad," the woman said, "I know Cotton died back in November and the information in this envelope needed to come to him sooner but I wasn't sure how he would handle it."

She handed the envelope to Hank who carefully opened it and pulled out a paper that Hank could tell it was a medical record.

"It says here that your name is Maria Hill," Hank began to read the record, "funny that's my last name too and telling by your birth date your thirty and you were born in Chicago, sorry about that, your mother died during child-birth while your father…"

Hank froze when he saw the name of the father.

"Cotton Lyndal Hill."

This caught Bobby's attention as he even knew what this means.

"Wait, dad, does that mean that this woman is your half-sister?"

Hank dropped the paper in shock for the fact that he has another sibling. After a few minutes Hank moved into towards his chair in the living room and sat down. Bobby sat down on the couch and Maria sat down next to him.

"How did this happen?" Hank ask out loud to no one in particular

"My mother met Cotton during a vacation in Las Vegas."

Hank sat there trying to do the math in his head to see if the woman could be telling the truth.

"He would've been around fifty around that time, that's when he and my mother were fighting a lot and he would leave for a couple of weeks at a time, so I guess he could have went to Vegas and met your mother."

"I can imagine finding out your father having another child could be hard to handle."

"Actually I have two half brothers, one lives in Japan and the other is only like a year old."

"So not only do I find one brother I discover that I have two more out there."

"Yep."

Thy all sat there in silence.

"Wait," Bobby spoke up, "how is your last name Hill?"

"I found out about Cotton from my aunt when I eighteen and she told me what my mother told her about him, like how he was a war hero during WWII, then when I turned twenty-one I decided to leave Chicago to start a new life so I legally had my last name changed to Hill."

"Why did you wait long to find him?" Hank wondered

"There have been a couple of times that I've wanted to come find him but I didn't want to show up and cause any problems for his family."

"There were already problems in the family, you showing up would be like getting a splinter." Hank said

Hank continued talking to Maria about Cotton while Bobby snuck off to the kitchen to call his best friend Joseph. Bobby dialed the phone and kept an eye on Maria and his father until Joseph answered.

"Joseph, I have something tell you but I need you to keep it a secret for now," Bobby informed his friend, "but before I tell you is your dad listening to us?"

Bobby paused for a minute as Joseph went to find out.

"He is, tell him to hang up."

He heard the sound of a third person hanging up a phone.

"Good, now you won't believe this but I have an aunt well she is more of my half-aunt but still how cool is that?"

Back in the living room Hank had just finished telling Maria about his childhood and what it was like growing up with Cotton.

"My god," She said, "I can't believe you made it out of there alive."

"It wasn't all bad" Hank pointed out before he decided to change the subject, "anyways, Maria, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm actually looking for a job at this time."

"If you need a temporary job I can talk to my boss and see if there's anything available."

"Where do you work at?"

"I am the assistant manager at Strickland Propane."

"I think I drove past that on my way into town."

Hank went on to tell her how wonderful propane is and how its way better than charcoal which after nearly two hours Maria decided it would be a perfect time to ask him a question.

"Is it okay if I stay here?"

"Sure you can take the den."

"Thanks." Maria said as before stood up and grabbed her luggage

Hank pointed her towards the den and sat there as she entered the room and closed the door.

"I have a sister," Hank said out loud to himself with a soft chuckle, "wait until the guys hear about this."

In the den Maria had pulled out the bed and placed her suitcases and bag on the mattress then she walked over to the door which she opened just enough to see Hank get up and head to the kitchen. She went back over to the bed, opened her beg and pulled out a small earpiece that she immediately inserted into her right ear.

"Sir," she said as she pressed a small button on the device, "I'm in."

* * *

**That concludes the second chapter of this story, question is what will happen next? Stay Tuned.  
**


End file.
